Lacerate
by Elli Cole
Summary: Compilations. A different take on DHr.
1. His Perspective Part One

-#-

"Lacerate"

-#-

He felt cold as ice. He felt as if all warmth was absorbed from his body. Well, that was a fact but it was not until now that he actually felt this kind of sensation. He had never felt this feeling before. But why now? Why did he have to go when she was now willing to be with him? Did fate hate him? Did destiny think they really weren't meant to be? Did he even have the slightest chance to change it now?

She shivered and knelt down beside him, taking his head on her lap and holding him close. She shook her head in disbelief. "Draco!" She yelled.

He saw her gentle face peering down on his unmoving body. Her cold sweaty hands cradling his figure on her own holding it tightly, molding him on her own. He felt the wet hot trails falling of cheeks, tears drip down on his cold forehead. Oh how he yearned to touch and caress her cheeks one last time. He shuddered and felt the oddest thing. He felt as if he was at peace. Closing his eyes, he murmured his last words.

"I love you, Hermione."

-#-

This is only a one shot. Hope you liked it. Reviews are gladly appreciated. If you liked this, you can read my other stories as well. Thank you for your time.

/Tootles/


	2. Her Perspective Part Two

**&&&&**

**Lacerate Part Two**

**&&&&**

She felt as if she was stabbed at the heart mercilessly.

Everything was like in slow motion as she watched him fall to the ground from the impact of Voldomort's spell. Her mind was in a complete blank as she rushed towards his side and held him close to her. Her eyes stung and became misty as he struggled so hard to breathe. She shivered involuntarily as she knelt down beside him and cradled his head on her lap. She rocked back and forth as she took a sharp inhale of breath.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Draco," she cried.

Lord Voldomort hovered above them, cackling as he watched the couple struggle for survival. Draco was savagely coughing up blood and Hermione was shaking her head, letting the tears fly about. Voldomort smirked at Draco's expense, he's quite strong for surviving this far but alas, not strong enough to face him.

Draco, being the traitor and rebel that he is, stubbornly dated the mudblood and gave Dumbledore some tips on how to defeat the Dark Side. However, Draco hadn't assumed that Voldomort has his ways and thus, led him to his impending death which was really unlikely of him. He gave out a shrill laugh making Hermione sit stiffly and watch him with half-slit eyes.

She held unto Draco closely, molding himself into her own. Her hands became sweaty as she nervously looked down at Draco's unmoving form. Hot, wet trails of her tears tainted her face as she murmured loving words down his form, but knew that he wouldn't hear her because of his predicament. She let her tears fall down to his forehead and watched as he closed his eyes leisurely. She caressed his cold forehead and gasped at the contact.

His mouth moved in difficulty and yet he spoke with a shaky, vehement voice, "I love you, Hermione."

She let out a strangled sob. She rocked back and forth, clutching Draco as if her life depended on it.

"I love you too, Draco... so much, so much," she cried.

A laugh interrupted her as she was to speak to Draco's cold form again. She shook in utter loathing and anger.

"Are you forgetting something, dear Hermione?" Voldomort hissed menacingly.

Hermione softly layed down Draco's head and stood up to her full height, her head lowered, hiding her face from view.

"I believe I am," she muttered with gritted teeth. Her hand travelled down to her pocket and grasped her wand, almost breaking it in two. "And that is to kill you."

Her head whipped up quickly and her arm stretched out as she pointed her wand at Voldomort's smirking face. "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldomort caught the spell and sent it hurling back to Hermione's stiff and shocked form.

"I think I was too," he sneered. "But now, I'll make it right."

The spell hit her square on the chest and sent her hitting the stone hard walls of the dungeon. She quivered as she fell and sprawled on top of Draco's form. She hugged him and kissed him softly on his lips one last time. A lone tear fell down on his lips as she did so.

"I love you..." Was her last words as she was enveloped by darkness.

Sheer malice was etched at Voldomort's face as he watched the scene.

"Not all fairy tales end with a happy ending."

**&&&&**

**End of Lacerate**

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Thank you so much of those who reviewed Lacerate Part one. This one was delayed for ages and I was really guilty about it. Honest. Anyway, here it is and I hoped you like this continuation.


	3. In A Heartbeat

**A/N: **Hm, nothing really. This is just a quick blurb that I thought of one depressing day. I hope you like it. It's similar with the last two though, so it might be a bit of a bore… for me. Lol. :)

**Disclaimer: **Can't you see I'm depressed? Leave me alone for now!

**&&&&**

**In A Heartbeat**

**&&&&**

_In a heartbeat, I fell to the ground._

He writhed on the floor, blood flowing savagely through his clothes as his wound opened harshly making him seeth in pain. His eyes rolled, his mouth had gone dry, and his whole body twitched uncontrollably.

_In a heartbeat, she had gone by my side._

Hermione ran towards his side, kneeled down as she cradled his head on her lap. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she murmured incoherent, loving words to his unmoving being.

_In a heartbeat, I fought to live._

He coughed up blood as he tried his hardest to stand up and fight for their lives. His hands shakily reached for Hermione's shoulder and use it to balance himself. She lovingly helped him all the way.

_In a heartbeat, she reached out for me._

She whipped out her wand aggressively and pointed it to the offending Dark Lord. Her eyes glowered with hostility as she sneered at the smirking Voldemort. Her free hand caught his in a tangle of fingers, her digits carressing his softly.

"We'll survive this together," she said in a determined voice, yet her tone also indicated a twinge of fear. Draco nodded his head smugly although with a wince.

"Malfoys never give up, Mrs. Malfoy," he stated, glaring at Voldemort who was laughing in a mocking sort of way.

_In a heartbeat, they fought to the finish._

The dungeons were suddenly filled with loud curses as the couple sent forbidden curses at Voldemort's way. The fore said Dark Lord hadn't had the time to dodge one as he was sent spiraling across the room with a loud thud. There was hope left.

_In a heartbeat, not everything you had expected will be granted._

"Hermione!"

Draco's voice rang through out the whole room as he watched Hermione's lithe form fell gracefully to the ground. His heartbeat raced as he sauntered quickly towards her while dodging the curses Voldemort was sending him.

"Wake up, my love," his voice hoarse as he gently nudged her on the shoulder, "Please, don't leave me and our child."

Voldemort smirked at this. "She's with child, young Malfoy?"

Draco scowled at him, sending an 'Aveda Kedavra' in his direction. "And what if she is, Voldemort?" He spat, hostility dripping in his voice.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly. "Ah, much better of price than expected. Such a filth should be rid of, young Malfoy, you deserve the highest of expectations."

"And that's with Hermione!" Draco drawled, pointing his wand towards Voldemort's heart – well, where it was supposed to be. "Aveda Kedavra!" He cried, the spell hitting Voldemort full force on his chest, sending him crawling down, writhing in pain.

_In a heartbeat, it was all done for._

Draco slowly turned his attention at his wife, unconcious and cold as ice. A batch of tears freely flowed from his eyes, hiccups suddenly overcame him and… he was empty.

"My sweet Hermione," he said, clutching the sides of her face, waiting for to suddenly wake up and cry out 'Got you!'. Yet, she didn't. She lay there, not breathing. He carressed her face one last time, taking every last bits of her to his memory.

He hovered on top of her form and pointed his wand at his chest. "We'll be together, love. I'm coming." He let a last tear drip, and fall towards Hermione's pale lips. "Aveda Kedavra."

He fell on top of her gracefully. His face gazing at the heaven's above, looking at Hermione's white clad form, floating lightly near the clouds. Her smiling face greeting his.

"We're together, my sweet," Draco's voice droned, echoed through the space as his ghost being floated near hers. A small bundle nestled it's place on Hermione's arms, a yawn escaping it's cute, small lips. "You, me… and our new born baby."

_In a heartbeat, the end was another beginning._

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Ahaha, liked it? Loved it? Want me to jump off a cliff and die? Lol. Or do you want to make me happy? Please choose the latter, I pretty much need the cheering up. Reviews will make me deliriously happy. :)


	4. Slipping Away

**Chapter Title: **Slipping Away

**Author: **Elli Cole

**Summary of Chapter: **I have a dark secret that nobody knows…

I knew then that it was impossible for us to be together.

But the forbidden always bore fruit of earned hard labor. I knew then and now that I was crazy for believing what I did. She a lone mudblood of inferiority whilst I, being a pureblooded, was superior above all others was a complete bull.

I knew then that I was slipping away.

A few more gasps and a few more deep breaths, it will be all over.

She knew then that I was slipping away.

She held my hand and held me close, just as I took two of my last breaths.

One, I told her I loved her.

My heart thumped faster, every second drifted away from my grasp.

I croaked out my last words as I reached my second breath.

"I know you love me too, but please tell my father I've known all along…" I faintly murmured to her ears, her tears soaking my robes. "He knew I always loved a muggle-born."

I slipped away.

I knew then what she knew now.

**End Note: **Just a short installment for _Lacerate_. It has been awhile but I hope people would still like to read and anticipate for my works.


End file.
